


Our Found Piece

by Hopelessoul



Series: Our Missing Piece [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Emotion Supression, Food, If I missed any tags let me know, M/M, Roman is done with Patton and Logan's crap, Temporarily Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 05:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20848505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopelessoul/pseuds/Hopelessoul
Summary: This is a one shot connectingOur Missing Piece. This is the background story for Patton and Logan before Virgil arrived into the picture. Its prequal time.





	Our Found Piece

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like the prequal to Our Missing Piece and I hope you like how they end up getting together.

I’m sitting in my room watching cartoons. Well cartoons are on in the background. But I am lost in thought. I can’t stop thinking about the logical side. He is so adorable. But he is also so serious. He wouldn’t be interested in me.

But it’s fine. I can manage without him, I think. It is how it has to be.

Logan will never love me. We are nothing alike and he doesn’t do feelings. He said it himself emotions are the bane of his existence. He will never love the literal aspect of emotions. 

This really sucks. Earlier in my ‘life’ (because we aren’t really alive) I never thought this would be me. I never thought I would fall in love with someone but if I did then it would make sense that they wouldn’t want me back.

It just makes sense that nothing can be kind to me.

I then hear a knock at the door.

“Patty can you please come down. Movie night.” I hear Roman say before he runs downstairs.

Come on Patton. Force a smile on your face and then go downstairs.

Never let anybody see the pain. 

You can’t be sad in front of them.

You be strong for them.

You can’t force them to care for you because it would be a waste of their time.

Just put a smile on and make them believe that everything is ok.

It works every time.

I go downstairs and I begin to make pancakes for Logan and Roman.

I make them just whenever I feel like it. I don’t really think about making meals for specific days I just want to make sure that there is good food for every day. It is my responsibility after all. 

I don’t trust Roman and Logan to not burn the whole house down while trying to cook. And we are in the mindscape, so it isn’t possible. 

They cook so bad they break physics.

This is when I hear someone coming down the stairs. 

I look over to see Roman walking over to the coffee maker.

“Hey kiddo.” I say.

“Hey Pat.” He answers in a tired tone.

“How did you sleep?”

“Amazing. Slept like a baby.” Roman says in his usual flamboyant tone. “What about you?” 

“Yeah I slept really well kiddo.” I lie.

“Do you really think that I would believe that padre?” Roman says sitting down next to me.

I look down. He shouldn’t be able to see my pain. He needs to be happy and for that to happen I have to be happy. I need to work on my fake happy face. I should get on that as quickly as possible. Roman then looks over to me.

“Logan.” He says.

I nod.

He then nods at me.

“Just ask him out. Trust me when I say that everything will be ok.” Roman says to me clearly frustrated.

This is not the first or the hundredth time we have had this conversation.

“It won’t though. He’s him. I’m me.” I say looking down.

“I have told you so many times that it isn’t like that and he doesn’t think like that.” Roman says.

“I know you say that, but I can’t help it.” I say looking down.

“Padre you miss all shots you don’t take. Give it a go and if I’m wrong then I’ll deal with everything.” Roman says with a hand going up and down my back.

“I know you will kiddo. I just can’t do it.” I say looking down.

I then leave the room quickly. 

I can’t handle it.

I’m emotions everything that I feel I feel everything harder than everybody does. It is the curse of just being pure emotions. When I am happy, I feel like bouncing up and down when I am upset, I want to curl up into a ball and cry myself to sleep.

Even the happiness energy around my room can’t remove the feeling of heartbreak I feel whenever I think of Logan. 

I can’t handle the pain of knowing that I am feeling all these intense feelings while Logan doesn’t feel. He always talks about how emotions are the bane of his existence.

Guess what I am. Emotions.

Love is emotions.

I am emotions.

Logan hates emotions. Logan hates me.

I want to know why I was cursed to feel this never-ending pain. But I have to put a smile on my face and pretend that everything is ok because I am supposed to be happy. I’m never supposed to feel negative emotions. Patton you have to be happy for everyone else to be happy. Just pretend and everything will be ok.

Don’t worry about me though. I can manage to hide every negative emotion that I feel with almost flawless results. I need to work that little bit harder to make it impossible to tell. That is the main thing I need to work on at the moment. I think that I can perfect it soon.

I don’t think that I can handle seeing the others today at least until I have to which will be dinner time. So, I have enough time to get myself together and to make sure that I am ready to put a smile on my face and pretend that my heart is not being ripped out my chest.

At dinner time I put a blinding smile on my face and pretend that everything is ok when it is the opposite. I can do it. 

Roman noticing today is a one off.

I go to the kitchen, but nobody is there, but someone could come down any time, so I need to keep the mask on my face. I begin to make dinner. Today we are having pasta because I cannot be bothered with anything complicated at all. Pasta is very simple. Logan can kinda do Pasta and Roman is banned from the kitchen because he managed to set boiling water on fire. I have no idea why he managed that neither did Logan. We don’t let him do anything more complicated than cereal ever since.

Why did my mind go there? Damn it. I need to work on my concentration. My mind always wanders all over the place and I sometimes find it hard to concentrate in stuff. It’s because I’m the inner child and children aren’t known for concentration.

Geeze Patton stop and concentrate on the food in front of you.

This is what I do a good portion of the day.

I put a smile on my face and send time with my family and make food for them. This is why I keep thinking about it. I need to be able to pull my head back.

I am plating up the pasta as Logan and Roman come down the stairs. Logan looks as amazing as always and Roman is looking at me with a sympathetic expression. 

I just try to block out Roman’s concern and just focus the best I can on giving everyone food. I then give Roman and Logan their meals before I sit down with my own.

Me and the others all just eat in silence. Normally the dinner table is full of laughter and conversation, but it seems that none of us want to talk so the table is silent.

When we have all finished our meals Roman slams his fist on the table and stands up.

“I can’t take this anymore. Patton, Logan get the fuck in the corridor and talk this shit out before I go insane.” Roman shouts before he grabs our wrists and shoves us out in the corridor and shuts the door.

“Dick.” Logan says.

“What is happening?” I say pretending not to know but knowing exactly what this is about.

“I think Roman wants to talk everything out.” Logan says with a grimace.

“What do you want to say?” I say because he wants to talk about something first. He has that expression on his face. 

“I’ve been terrified to tell you this for so long. I’ve been having these feelings that I only had around you. After talking to Roman I realised it was love. I realised that I have fallen in love with you Patton.” Logan says looking everywhere but my face.

I begin to cry. This is what I wanted to hear more than anything for so long. I never thought I would ever hear it. I’m so happy.

“Logan, I love you too.” I say wiping tears away from my eyes.

Logan’s face then snaps up to mine in surprise.

“Really. Are you being serious?” Logan says with tears in his eyes too.

“For once in my life I am. I am being completely serious.” I say with even more tears in my eyes.

His hand then cups my cheek.

“Can I?” He asks before looking at my lips.

“Yes.” I say firmly

This is when we wrap our arms around the other each-other.

For a moment we are just looking deeply into each-others eyes. Then we begin moving our faces close together until our lips touch.

It is a messy kiss because we both have never kissed before, but it is perfect. I am floating in heaven. This is what I have wanted for so long and this is even more amazing then what I thought it would be.

When we done, we just pull apart to breathe and we just stare into each-other’s eyes and just smile. Everything seems perfect to me and it seems that Logan is feeling the same way.

“Patton. Will you be my boyfriend?” Logan asks me clearly terrified.

“Yes.” I say almost immediately.

“About time.” We hear from the doorway we just came out of.

Both me and Logan turn our heads to see Roman standing in the doorway with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. He then turns on his heel and walks back into the room.

“Twat.” Logan murmurs.

I giggle. This brings Logan’s attention back to me.

Our lips then meet again. 

Me and Logan then spend the night in my room. Not doing anything like that get your mind out the gutter we just want us to cuddle and not leave each-other’s arms. I can tell that this relationship is going to last for a very long time.

Neither of us realised at this time just how far our relationship would go. Neither of us realised that this was only the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you all liked this. If you haven't read the other fic in the series then please go and read that it would mean a lot to me. If you have read the other fic then I hope you like the explanation of how the parental units got together. If you are going to be reading the next chapter of Our Missing Piece I'll see you there and if not then goodbye.


End file.
